


Cosmic

by ncfan



Series: Reset Universe [3]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncfan/pseuds/ncfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is something existing outside of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmic

She is something existing out of time, out of mortality, nearly out of living memory. She is everywhere and nowhere, everything and nothing. She exists and yet she does not. Her body is made of stars, and novas, and pulsars, and all the empty space in between.

The entity once known as Kaname Madoka was human yesterday, hasn't been human in a hundred million years. Contradictions like that matter little to her; time matters nothing at all, out here in the vast firmament. Stars and galaxies explode into life all around her. They die the same way, in great cataclysms of light and sound, great flashes of color growing ever more beautiful before simply fading away. When all these things happen in a split-second, when her eyes are opened to all these things, of life blooming and death wilting, seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, eons mean absolutely nothing.

Time as a human, a human girl with hopes, dreams, grief and worries grows faint and far away, like the stars she had watched. She remembers little of her human life.

But she remembers the suffering of the girls who had shared her fate. She remembers what drove her to become what she is now, the decision and everything that led to it.

Such suffering… There should be some reward, instead of the endless torment she saw.

So she becomes a creature existing outside of time, silencing tears, silencing fears, spiriting away spent souls to a better place.

Those who meet her see nothing, hear nothing. They feel nothing but a wave of love wash over them, silencing all doubt, love out of time and as vast as the whole breadth of the cosmos, all around them.


End file.
